Unchained
by kAmiskee
Summary: "But m-mom! She was all we had left!" Maio knelt down to hug her younger brother and whispered into his ear, "I know..."


**Hi! I haven't written much for fanfiction...buuuut i finally decided to post something! plz plz plz review and tell me what you think! i really need feedback. And do you think Maio sounds like a Mary sue? please tell me so i can fix the problem. If if spell something wrong im sorry i was typing late at night. BTW i dont own dbz or any of the characters...i only own my OC Maio. **

Maio and Krillin, after many attempts, finally managed to awaken the boys. Once the two fall asleep, waking them up is like trying to breathe without air...impossible. Meanwhile outside on the look out, Majin Buu sat angrily and impatiently watching the sand slowly fall to the bottom of the hour glass. Once the sand had all reached the bottom...Trunks and Goten fuze to fight Buu. Luckily they would be training in the hyperbolic time chamber. There Minutes in the real world meant hours in that strange dimension.

"Look at him," exclaimed Master Roshie, "He's like a statue, not even blinking!"

"Well if he thinks staring at it will make it go away faster, then he's mistaken, I've tried it before," Said Yamcha, Stating the obvious. It was like him to point out dumb thing like that...but more like him to say something stupid.

Minutes later after waking up, both Goten and Trunks let out a big yawn, while walking down a path to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Quiet you guys! He's right out there!" Said Krillin in a hushed voice. "Where?" asked Goten sleepily, while rubbing his eyes.

"Shh! Do you want to get us noticed?" Begun Maio, "We need to hurry and get you guys to the time chamber, but if wont you stop making noise he will hear us!" Trunks turned and glared at Maio, obviously he hadn't woke up on the right side of the bed. Soon after a little walking around, the two demi-saiyans were awake and more aware of what was going on. Looking over the railing, they both including Maio were looking at the new Buu for the first time.

"Man, is that really Majin Buu?" asked Trunks. Goten replied, "If it is he must be on a big diet," Maio looked down at the pink villain. "Wow, how did he change so much since i last saw him?" asked Maio. "Obviously he went through a transformation, dummy." said Trunks impolitely, while he stuck his tongue out at her. Maio hit him in the back of the head, causing his teeth to bite down hard on his tongue. "There is no need for your rude comments." said Maio as Piccolo stepped in.

"You boys need to understand, were in a very grave situation, things have changed...for every minute out here you can train for six hours in the hyperbolic time chamber...maybe thats enough." Said Piccolo as he turned to the entrance of the chamber. "Of coarse it's enough!" said Maio, "They should be able to easily defeat him!"

With one last glance before they continued on, both Maio and Goten noticed their mother stepping towards Majin Buu. "Mother!" Cried Maio, while Goten stared at her worriedly, "mom! Where are you going!" Yelled Goten...Chichi continued to walk. "WHAT?" Piccolo yelled as he ran towards the short, gold railing to see what Chichi foolishly was doing. "What ever you are doing Chichi, stop it!" Yelled Piccolo, but it was no use. Chichi had her mind set on something...there was no stopping her now. Chichi stopped directly in front of Buu. He paid no attention to her. The expression on her face was pure anger. She then raised her hand and slapped Buu. "You Savage! Do You Even Care What You've Done? You Killed My Oldest Son!" Buu continued to ignore her. "YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Chichi yelled in anger.

Everyone including Maio stared in shock, hoping nothing bad would happen to her. Majin Buu Slowly raised his head and asked, "do you like eggs?" "Huh?" said Chichi as she took a step back. But it was too late. Without warning a pink beam shot out of his antennae . Chichi screamed, but nothing she could do could stop what was about to happen. After the cloud of smoke had cleared, there layed and egg where Maio and Goten's mother once stood. "MOTHER! NOO!" Screamed Maio as Buu's foot crushed the egg. Tears formed in Maio's eyes as she and Goten lunged towards the edge of the railing.

"Goten! Maio! Stop! If you go down there, were all dead!" Yelled Piccolo. Goten froze but Maio continued over the railing. She Quickly flew to the ground, landing with a light thud. Without hesitation, she shot forward towards the murdering monster, ready to attack. But before she could even reach Buu, a green and purple blur stopped directly in front of her, it was Piccolo. Maio stopped Imeadiatly, trying not to run into her green friend. Tears were streaming down Maio's face.

"What did I tell you Maio!" asked Piccolo angrily. Maio wiped a tear from her face, and sadly but just as angrily replied to him. "But...my mother! She's gone! B-because of him!" "Don't be foolish! We can always wish her back!" He half said, half yelled at Maio. "Besides,we don't need you need you dead either...we need you to help train Trunks, and your brother." Said Piccolo in a calmer tone.

Maio swallowed her anger, and glanced at Majin Buu...he hadn't moved...only stared at the hour glass. It's like her attempt to attack hadn't affected him whatsoever...she then realized Piccolo was right, Goten and Trunks need all the help they can get to defeat this monster.

Maio lifted herself back into the air and she and Piccolo both flew back to Goten, Krillin, and Trunks. Maio noticed several tears rolling down her brother's face.

Goten, it will be okay...we can wish her back." Goten looked up at his older sister, tears still in his eyes, "I know...but mom, she was all we had left!" Maio knelt down and gave her brother a hug and whispered into his ear. "I know..."

Soon Piccolo interrupted, "We can only bring your mother back with the dragon balls provided only one thing, you stay alive long enough to destroy Majin Buu. You have to train, there is no way you can beat him at your current power levels," begun Piccolo, "we have less than an hour left, so you must train quickly...can you do it?" "Uh huh," said Goten, anger and sadness still in his voice. "Sure you can Goten!" Said Trunks enthusiastically, "we've all lost someone by now, but that only means we have to beat Buu harder! Am i right?" finished Trunks. "Ya.." said goten as he stood up straighter, "Thats right."

Soon the three had entered the hyperbolic time chamber, ready to train. "Wow! this place is cool!" exclaimed Trunks, "I wonder if they have any food around here." He looked around..."my body feels kinda weird in here...sorta heavy. Hey Goten, Maio! You feel that?" asked Trunks, but they both were to busy stretching to notice. "Hey! Don't start without me!" Yelled Trunks as he ran off to join them.

"Amazing!" Thought Maio, "It's so empty in here...at least the is alot of room to train, and test out our strengths...I do hope the time provided for us will be enough to increase our power levels enough to destroy Buu," Maio continued to think while they warmed up. Meanwhile Buu sat looking at the hour glass. Like Master Roshie had said, he was like a statue, but that wouldn't last for long. He was Growing impatient.

Minutes past, but for Maio and the boys it was hours. They had finished warming up a long time ago and now had moved on to sparing. Since Maio was older, it was both Trunks and Goten against her at the same time. Indeed their power had increased. Hopefully it would be enough.

Maio blocked a powerful kick that was aimed for her head. She had to admit, it was getting harder and harder to win sparing matches against her brother and his friend. "With your combined strength, begun Maio, dodging another attack, "You would win for sure!" Goten paused to reply. "Really?" Maio smiled and nodded her head.

Hours continued of non-stop training...it was definitely time for a well deserved break. Breathing heavily , Goten, Trunks and Maio sat down. All three where exhausted. Maio fell backwards to lay down. She stared up at the non-existing sky, and smiled. "Once this is all over, we can bring mom back...we wont have to worry about Buu taking her life again." Said Maio to her younger sibling, Goten.

Goten smiled as he too layed down then asked, "How long untill Trunks, and me fuze and fight Buu anyway?" "I'm not entirely sure, but in real time probably 20 something minutes." Maio said, while brushing a few strands of hair from her eye.

_meanwhile_

Buu let out a loud scream of anger. "I've Waited Long Enough! Produce Your Fighter!" "Oh No! It's Only Been Thirty Minutes!" Yelled Piccolo to himself. Buu's anger was putting off alot of energy, causing the ground to shake. The ceiling above Bulma and the others begun to crack. "Wait!" You wont have much of a challenge if you fight him now! The hour isn't over!" Yelled Piccolo. Buu raised his hand and blasted a hole completely through the ground of the look out...right in front of where Piccolo was standing. "I'm done waiting. I'm fighting...DO YOU HEAR ME?" Majin Buu yelled. The ground begun to shake violently, causing almost everyone to topple over. Krillin was trying to help Master Roshie, and keep him from falling. The crack in the ceiling was getting bigger...soon a large portion broke off right above Krillin. He managed to get Master Roshie out of the way...but the rock fell right on top of him. "This is going to hurt in the morning" said Krillin in pain. Krillin pushed the rock out from on top of him and walked over to the railing. "Forget about the morning...it hurts now." Krillin said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

The shaking had stopped, and Piccolo had landed again and said with an un willing tone. "Alright, I'll take you to him, come on." Buu smirked and gladly accepted. He turned and followed piccolo. The walk was long and quiet. Piccolo obviously was going the way that would take the most time. Bulma and the others followed, but kept their distance.

Meanwhile Maio and the boys finished their break, but all three still tired. Suddenly Piccolo's voice could be heard, echoing through the large empty space of the time chamber. "Goten, Trunks, Maio can you hear me?" "Huh?" All three said as they looked around for the source of the voice. "Don't be frightened it's me, Piccolo. Listen to me, Trunks, Goten you will be fighting Majin buu earlier than expected. He's on his way to you as I speak." "Ahh! But where exhausted!" Yelled Goten Worriedly. "It's alright boys, I'm taking the long way around to give you some extra time, we should arrive at the door in one minute, that gives you six hours to recuperate. Do what ever it takes to prepare yourselves. I'm counting on you, were all counting on you to finish this. I have faith in you. Good luck to you both." Then Piccolo was gone.

For Piccolo the minute seemed to go by fast. It wasn't too long until they reached the entrance. "He's right in here." Said Piccolo as he opened the door. Inside both Trunks and Goten were standing, ready to fight. "Maio, I need for you to leave and go back to the others." Piccolo ordered as he stared straight ahead. "Yes Piccolo," said Maio, she then left knowing the fight was just about to begin.


End file.
